fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
TOP TEN: Free Agents to Join the RRW
10. Shane Strickland to Survival''' The man known as KILLSHOT starts this list off. Strickland is one of the most hardcore and extreme wrestlers on the planet today, and with a name like Killshot, how can you doubt that? Strickland is a beast of a man, sporting an incredible combination of power and agility, much like current RRW superstars Apollo Crews, Neville, and Kota Ibushi. Strickland would make a great addition to the Survival roster, and would sport some incredible matches against the likes of the aforementioned Apollo Crews, and would most definitely be one of the most credible threats in the Intercontinental Championship division of Survival. Dream Matches: Shane Strickland vs Apollo Crews, Shane Strickland vs Cesaro, Shane Strickland vs Seth Rollins '9. Matt Hardy to Chaos' Matt Hardy is a high flying tag team legend. The Hardy Boyz were near cultural wrestling icons back in the day – but who says their day is over? With the uprising of the tag team division on Chaos, the more teams the better. Jeff Hardy is currently competing in the Pure division, but he was a part of the Chaos World Tag Team Invitational, making it all the way to the quarterfinals. If his brother and longtime tag team partner Matt Hardy makes his way to Chaos, The Hardy Boyz would be able to do what they do best again, be the tag team champions. If they decide not to team, they could always go against each other like they’ve done before in the past and put on some more amazing hardcore matches. Dream Matches: Matt Hardy vs Jeff Hardy, The Hardyz vs The Young Bucks, The Hardyz vs MCMG '8. Matanza Cueto to Chaos' Speaking of freaks of nature, Matanza may as well top that list. The mysterious brother of current Chaos GM Dario Cueto is a force to be reckoned with. Standing at six feet tall and nearly 300 pounds, the man has the strength of Brock Lesnar combined with the agility of Neville. If you think Apollo Crews or Neville are impressive combinations of strength and speed, then you haven’t seen Matanza in action. Although his whereabouts are currently unknown, who knows if Matanza would show up on Chaos to help out his brother’s regime – HYDRA. Even if he wouldn’t join forces with Dario, Matanza would fit right into ANY of Chaos’ three singles division. He has the flashiness for the Pure division, the wrestling chops for the International division, and the intensity to even be World Champion. Dream Matches: Matanza vs Neville, Matanza vs Brock Lesnar, Matanza vs Kevin Owens '7. Matt Sydal to Chaos' If anyone had the ability to slide right into the Pure division, it’s Matt Sydal. The man with the knack for going AIRBOURNE would make an excellent addition to Chaos. Sydal has torn it up across the world, competing both on the indies and in the major leagues. Sydal has some impressive matches under his belt, against AJ Styles and Randy Orton, and even a win over Chris Jericho! The Pure Championship scene is impressive for its flashiness and nonstop action, and in that regard, Sydal would have no problem making his way to the top of that division. Dream Matches: Matt Sydal vs Neville, Matt Sydal vs Jeff Hardy, Matt Sydal vs Kota Ibushi '''6. Jay Briscoe to Chaos Briscoe is another big name not signed to the RRW. Jay Briscoe hosts an impressive wrestling style, but what sets him apart from JUST being a talented wrestler is his demeanor. Briscoe can be either menacing or straightforward, coldy calculated or in-your-face brutal. Either way, he is not someone whose bad side you want to get on. Jay is perhaps most famous for being part of one of the most dominating indie tag teams with his brother Mark, but Jay is also a notoriously capable singles competitor. Jay is a 2 time World Champion in the top indie company, a feat that men like Daniel Bryan, Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, Adam Cole, and CM Punk haven’t done. If Briscoe were to arrive in Chaos, chaos would surely be spread by the unpredictable and dangerous superstar. Dream Matches: Jay Briscoe vs AJ Styles, Jay Briscoe vs Randy Orton, Jay Briscoe vs Finn Balor ''5. Tetsuya Naito to Chaos Chaos undoubtedly five of Japan’s top current superstars under its belt right now. Just like Antonio Inoki, Giant Baba, Kenta Kobashi, Jushin Liger, and The Great Muta dominated the 90’s, the current crop of Shinsuke Nakamura, Hideo Itami, Kazuchika Okada, Kota Ibushi, and Hiroshi Tanahashi were the pillars of modern Japanese wrestling. They respect tradition and fight to uphold it… Then there’s Tetsuya Naito. Naito is everything you’d expect from a top villain – cocky, disrespectful, arrogant, but the best part of Naito is that he’s different. Naito doesn’t care about Japan’s traditions. That’s why he fights them with his group Los Ingobernables de Japon. If Naito does show up on Chaos, he’d make quick enemies with the likes of Ibushi and Tanahashi especially. If he comes, the question is will his stablemates, the deadly BUSHI and EVIL join him? There’s only one thing for certain, Naito would definitely tear shit up on Chaos. Dream Matches: Tetsuya Naito vs Hiroshi Tanahashi, Los Ingobernables de Japon vs HYDRA, Tetsuya Naito vs Randy Orton '4. Jay Lethal to Survival' Jay Lethal may very well be the best total package in the world right now. Lethal has it all, charisma, mic skills, the look, and to top it off, some of the best wrestling skills in the world. Lethal currently functions under ‘The House of Truth’, and although the stable itself may be underwhelming, Lethal makes it amazing. He can be funny, but he can also be dangerous. Lethal has done a lot, and has many championships under his belt – and if he showed up on Survival, he’d only add to it. Lethal has many potential opponents in Cesaro, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk. Lethal IS on that level, that’s what’s important. He’d be a threat to the top spot wherever he went, and in amidst of all of the chaos (pun intended) going on with The Fourth Reich and The Shield, Lethal would fit right in. The only question is, which side would the unpredictable Jay Lethal join? Dream Matches: Jay Lethal vs Cesaro, Jay Lethal vs CM Punk, Jay Lethal vs Daniel Bryan '3. The Miz to Survival' AWESOME!!! The Miz is a hateable ball of charisma. Don’t mistake the pretty face for a weak one though – The Miz is an elite class, holding the former top championship in the world. That places him on level with some of the top guys on Survival; Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, John Cena, just to name a few. Although that scene may be too crowded right now, The Miz would make an excellent addition to the Intercontinental Championship picture. If nothing else, The Miz is sure to entertain, and of course, piss everyone off. Dream Matches: The Miz vs Cesaro, The Miz vs Samoa Joe (who wouldn’t want to see Miz get murdered?), The Miz vs Seth Rollins '2. Eric Young to Survival' HE’S CRAZY MAGGLE!!! Eric Young has been compared to Daniel Bryan a lot through his career, but don’t mistake it. He’s not a cheap imitation, he’s the real deal. Although he doesn’t have the same ability to kick out of ANY move like Daniel Bryan, he’s got the wrestling skills. Eric Young may not be able to jump right into the World Championship scene, but he’d definitely make his way up there soon. But like Daniel Bryan has shown, you don’t need to be in the World title picture to make an impact. Whoever the maniac decides to target better watch out, because if Eric Young decides to arrive at Survival, shit will go nuts. Dream Matches: Eric Young vs Daniel Bryan, Eric Young vs Samoa Joe, Eric Young vs John Cena '1. Batista to Survival ' ''THE ANIMAL! THE LEVIATHAN! The A-List Hollywood star! Batista tops this list off. Batista has truly done it all in this business – but of course, he can always do more. His buddy and mentor, but ALSO his enemy at times, Triple H currently owns the brand. If Batista came to Survival, the question is, will he join the 4th Reich, or will he oppose Triple H like he’s done in the past? The Shield does need a fourth man, who knows if Batista shows up and joins them tomorrow night? If not, there is still much more Batista can do. Huge matchups against Samoa Joe, Cesaro, and Apollo Crews may await him. The point is, if Batista ever does decide to hit the ring again, Survival is the best place for him to go. Dream Matches: Batista vs Triple H, Batista vs Samoa Joe, Batista vs Cesaro